The painful space between us…
by itsarrowbaby
Summary: Set towards the end of season 2, this drabble centres around Felicity and Oliver - Felicity has come to terms with her feelings and now needs to tell Oliver that she needs a little space and perspective. A little angsty, all Olicity.


My first Arrow / Olicity drabble, set towards the end of this season. Hope you enjoy - let me know what you think! I'm hoping to write a little follow up, if people enjoy it.

…..

'Oliver…I need a little space…'

'Felicity…' Her name came out as barely more than a whisper, a silent plea in his tone

'No, Oliver, it's ok. This is not a big deal, I just think I should take a little time to get my head straight. A few weeks abroad will do me good. I just need a little time to get some clarity, you know? A little break from…you know, everything here, and…'

They both heard the silent 'you' at the end of her sentence, and it pained them both. Oliver made a slight movement, as if to close the gap between them in the dark foundry space, and stopped himself,

'Don't push me away Felicity, please…you don't have to'

'Oliver, I'm not. I swear. But if we're going to work together, like this - this closely, I need to know how to do that without getting confused about what's happening here. Or, you know, _not _happening…'

Oliver closed his eyes and exhaled heavily, his voice an actual whispered breath now, 'Felicity, I'm sorry…I'm sorry I can't…'

'Don't. Don't apologise.' she cut in, 'It is what it is, and it's mostly great - I mean that Oliver - it's **great**. The work we do, the bond we have - I can't tell you how much it's grown to mean to me. And I want to protect that, which means I need to sort my head out a little - I have to be clear on this for both of us, and a little time away will help. I'll come back, I promise.'

Resignation sitting heavily on his chest, Oliver brought himself to look her in the eye, and as always when she returned his gaze, he saw pools of calm, a quiet strength and unparalleled honesty staring back at him. 'Where will you go? Central City?'

The corner of her pink lip curled up, and she raised an eyebrow - 'this isn't about Barry, Oliver. I think I'd like a trip abroad - you know, one where getting off the plane involves it actually being _on _the ground first…'

He smiled despite himself, 'You're welcome to take the jet you know…anywhere you like'

'Thank you' she was sincere, 'but I don't think spending 14 hours on the same jet we went to Russia on would start my "head clearing"', she made quotation marks with her fingers, 'in the most productive way - I'll go on a regular scheduled flight, I think' she quirked a sad smile at him, and he had the good grace to look a little sheepish.

During their exchange, they'd steadily gravitated towards each other, so now they were standing, like they had so many times before, mere inches from each other - eyes locked, the darkness of the foundry surrounding them. Oliver imperceptibly moved closer still, and with considered precision, placed his hand gently on her shoulder…

'Felicity…' He waited until she opened the eyes she didn't realise she'd closed at his touch,

…I do understand.' He paused, a new and unfamiliar sadness settling a cold fist in his chest, 'and you should, take all the time you need. But, I really hope it's not long. I can't begin to tell you…' he stopped, pretty sure that if he carried on, he wouldn't have the composure he needed to get through the next 2 minutes, let alone the next few weeks, or months…

After a deep breath, his voice was strong again 'There will _always _be a place for you here - and all the time you're gone, know that there'll be people missing you and looking forward to you coming home'.

Felicity swallowed a dangerous lump in her throat, and looked him square in the eye one final time - both sets of their blue eyes were suspiciously sparkly. She swept her eyes over his face - taking a moment to remember features and lines she knew she'd never forget anyway, the face of this man she'd quietly grown to love so much. So stealthily and with such ferocity it had knocked the breath out of her to see him with another, even if it hadn't worked out between them she needed time to get a hold of those feelings. Oliver wasn't ready or able to look after feelings like that, and she wasn't ready or prepared to either let him inadvertently hurt her, or wait around until he was ready. And so, the trip.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded, smiled a silent goodbye and turned to walk up the foundry stairs.

Oliver watched until, with one final swish, her blond ponytail disappeared out of sight. He listened to her heels retreat across the floor above him and let the total silence of the situation wash over him. It had been a very long time since he'd heard such a deafening quiet. His mind unconsciously flashed back to some of the quietest, darkest, loneliest times on the island.

There was a sting behind his eyes when he realised, that he hadn't heard a silence like that, since he met her. Her absence was already a dull ache in his heart, a new and constant companion.


End file.
